мои сожаления
by TeddyBearHuggles
Summary: A horrible mistake was made, a loved one hurt. Shiki feels terrible about what he's done, feels he will never forgive himself. Can Zero convince him everything's alright? I get an F on summaries, but I like the story! Zero x Shiki. Yaoi! Rated M for later chapters! The title is " My Regrets" in Russian. Thank you to my beta sleeping.with.diamonds.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__I'm writing a Zero x Shiki story. Why? Because I can and the idea was in my brain...and now it on the internet for all to see :P Now, tell me if this is good, what you think of it, I need to know! I mean, I'm gonna write a few chapters none the less, because I like it, but I'm interested in how you feel too! :3_

_**POV:**_ _Zero_

_**Pairing:**_ _Zero x Shiki_

" _What happened?!" That voice was high pitched, very girlish sounding. Rather annoying to my ears. A sharp pain, a burning was in my neck, but I could do nothing to sooth it._

" _Tell me what happened!" That voice came again, even louder than before, if that was even possible. But I couldn't see who it was, I couldn't see anything but darkness all around me. Harsh breathing was all around me, it filled my ears even more than the girl's high pitched demands. _

" _I…..I-I…." A different voice. A male's. But just like the girl's voice, I didn't know whose it belonged to. A sharp, skin on skin sound found it's way to my ears this time, it almost loud enough to make me wince. Footsteps. Footsteps were next. But how many pairs there were, I couldn't tell._

" _You did this! You did this to him! Why?!" The girl's voice broke, sounds of sobbing then. The footsteps were gone now, but there was shuffling as well. Again, the harsh breathing, and that was what I concentrated on the most, what filled my ears the most._

" _Yuuki, I need to you calm down. Slapping him won't do anyone any good." A different male voice, this time very authoritative, very powerful. I knew that voice. It was the headmasters. And Yuuki….Yuuki Cross. Why was she crying? The burning in my neck was worse, much worse as I felt pressure being applied to it, and I gasped. Fingertips moved my head to one side, baring the side of my neck that was burning the most._

" _The marks are very deeps, he's lost much blood...You really devoured him, Shiki." Another powerful voice boomed above my head, but this voice had a sinister tone to it. Kaname Kuran. I'd know that damned snake like voice anywhere. It was disgusting. His voice was right above me, he was the one who was touching me. It almost made me want to vomit. But the pain, the burning, it was getting much worse. A whine came close by, and it took a moment for me to realize it was my own. My body was being moved as screams filled my ear followed by sobs, but I didn't know what was being said or done. I was lightheaded, I knew nothing of what was happening to me, but I was suddenly in someone's arms. I felt violated, imagining them belonging to Kaname Kuran. But slowly I began to lose consciousness, the only thing I was aware of was the burning in my neck, and the harsh breathing…_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: _**_So, this chapter took quite some time for me to get up, __because of school and the holiday work that I have to do. But, I will keep on trying my best to get them posted, so I hope everyone understands (: I am on Winter Break at the moment, but I'm not sure about my beta. Here's the__ chapter anyways! :D And i hope everyone has a very Merry Christmas of 2014! :D_**_  
><em>**

_**Beta:** Thank you sleeping . with . diamonds for being my beta for this story, you're a great help! :D_

_**POV:**__ Zero_

_**Pairing:**__ Zero x Shiki_

It had been two days since that happened. I had been bed ridden for a day, since I had gotten out of the infirmary. Now I know what happened, now I knew all of who was there and what occurred. Why my neck had burned like it did. Why Yuuki had been screaming and crying like she was.

I was bitten. Bitten by a vampire. By Senri Shiki.

The details were still a bit rocky, since no one had been around when it happened. But, according to the Headmaster, Shiki had lost control for a reason still unknown to everyone but Shiki. He hadn't explained what happened, and it appeared that, for now, he wasn't any closer to explaining it either. I had been resting under a tree near the fountain when it had happened, that much I remembered. Yuuki found us, and the scent of my blood carried to the Nigh Class. Kaname knew it was mine and hurried to get the Headmaster. And that was it. Shiki had taken a large amount of my blood, so I was unconscious for half of a day until I woke up in the infirmary. I ended up staying in there for the rest of the day, until the Headmaster moved my to my dorm. He wasn't allowing me to go to class for at least another day, and Yuuki told me to stay in my room. That she would take care of the Patrol duty. That is, if she could manage to keep her eyes off Kaname Kuran for a few minutes.

Frowning, I looked up at the ceiling. Kaname Kuran. He had been the one to carry me to the infirmary. That damned vampire. After realizing that, I spent 20 minutes in the shower. I smelled like him. And like blood. But not just my blood. I smelt someone else's blood, though I couldn't pinpoint whose it was, or whose it could possibly be that would stick to me. I never smelled this blood before. It was sweet smelling, a bit of a musky scent, but it was enjoyable...Quite enjoyable actually...

Shaking my head, I looked back down at my lap. Thinking about how blood smelled was disgusting. Blood was disgusting, no matter how sweet it smelled. Just thinking about it made me feel sick. Violated. It was as if I was a monster. More than I already was anyway.

A knock at my door caught my attention, and I turned. I hadn't a clue who it could be, unless Yuuki was skipping class again to come see me. The fool. She needed to stay in class in case something happened. Sitting up straight, I pulled back the covers and stood up. My head wasn't pounding like it was earlier, I just felt slightly light headed. Going to the door, I opened it and my eyes widened at who I saw. Ichiru. My twin brother.

" Ichiru...what are you doing here?" I questioned him, eyebrows furrowing together. Ichiru was the last person, besides Kaname Kuran, that I expected to come and see me. The question was: why? Did he learn that I was weak? Was he here to try and end me? He didn't say anything as he pushed by me and into my room.

" What? Baby brother can't come and see his big brother once in a while?" he said to me with a smirk in my direction, holding up something under a napkin," The headmaster said you haven't been eating very well. He let me use his kitchen, and I made something for you that you are going to eat. Because I'll be watching you to make sure that you do." That made me raise my eyebrows in surprise. Not that Ichiru cooked something, but that he did so for me. Ichiru hated me, hated the whole family. So why?

" That's the only reason you're here?" I questioned him, closing my door and turning to him. In the condition I was in right now, if he attacked me, I wasn't sure how well I would be able to fend myself off. Ichiru had become quite the skilled fighter, and even though I was a vampire, I was weak. His chuckle filled the air around us, and he looked at me with a tilted head.

" Would there be another reason for me to come here?" he questioned, setting the, what I assumed, plate on my bedside table," Now, sit down in bed. You're probably still dizzy after all." I was reluctant to do as he wished. Sitting down, I was pretty easy for him to get the upper hand on me. He seemed to notice my hesitation and sighed heavily, giving me an annoyed look.

" Zero, I came here because you got hurt and haven't been eating. Despite how I feel about you, you're still my brother. Now, sit your ass down on the bed right now before I make you," he said in an angry voice. Frowning, I finally moved over to my bed and lowered myself down, keeping a close eye on Ichiru. Seeming satisfied, Ichiru took the napkin over the food that he had brought me and grabbed it, sitting down next to me. It was tomato soup with rice and peppers in it. Just as I liked it. But why did Ichiru remember that? Without a word, he placed the tray off food on my lap, crossing his legs over his chest.

" Go on and eat. I know you like it," Ichiru said to him with a grin in his direction. I stared down at the food in front of me, then up at Ichiru. I didn't understand, but at the same time, I didn't want to argue with my twin. Our fights never had a good outcome to them anyways, even when we were younger. We both tried to get points across, and in the end, we'd end up in the same spot as we were when we started. Picking up the spoon, I began to eat the coup slowly. It was good. Just how our mother made it...There was no doubt now that Ichiru had been the one to cook it.

" So, what happened brother?" Ichiru questioned him after a few spoonfuls of soup. Glancing over at him, I swallowed what was in my mouth before replying.

" You've heard haven't you? If you were with the headmaster earlier, I'm sure he mentioned it to you if you asked him," I replied, giving Ichiru an almost confused look. Ichiru's expression didn't change as he looked back at me, his purple eyes that were only a slightly lighter shade than my own were blinking slowly.

" Well of course I've heard abut what happened. And I didn't ask the headmaster what happened when I saw him today. I just wanted to know if you remembered," he finally replied, straightening up. He stretched his arms over his head, stomach momentarily exposed. I noticed how skinny Ichiru had gotten, and wondered if he was eating okay. No matter the relationship we had now, no matter how much Ichiru hated me, I still cared. I probably always will, no matter what.

" Of course I remember. I know I lost a lot of blood, and was unconscious for almost a day, but I remember. For the most part anyways. And anything I don't remember was told to me," I replied, eating another spoonful of soup. Ichiru was quiet for a period of time, and I just continued to eat what was in front of me. I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was until I started eating this actually. Days without food made you more hungry than I expected. Well, for me anyways. I didn't eat all that much as is, and when I tried to eat the food Yuuki brought me, I just vomited it all back up nearly right afterwards. This was the first real meal I've eaten in some time. I felt the bed move, knowing it was Ichiru, but I didn't expect was for him to touch me. But not just anywhere. He touched my neck, where the marks from Shiki were. His hands were cold and they ran along the marks, and I looked over at my brother.

" They seem really deep...Does it hurt?" he questioned, relatively close to me. I didn't know how to react to his sudden words and actions, so I said nothing. I just watched and felt him move his fingertips against my neck. Part of me was worried he was going to try and attack me, since that seemed to be what he wanted to do now a days. But Ichiru made no other move to touch me besides his fingers on my neck.

" No, it doesn't hurt anymore," I replied to his words, turning my head to completely look at my brother. Ichiru looked back at me, and actually smiled. Not a menacing one, but a small, friendly smile. He moved his head so his forehead was resting against my shoulder, and I tensed up." Ichiru...what are you doing?" He didn't reply to me, just remained there as he was, and I made no move to push him away from me. Why? I hadn't a clue. We remained like that for some time, myself eventually continuing to eat after I realized Ichiru was looking at me with an annoyed look. It was only after I was done eating that he moved away from me, standing up and stretching his arms over his head.

" Okay, my work here is done. I just needed to make sure you ate," he said to me, taking the tray from my hands. Again, he smiled at me, and I frowned slightly.

" Ichiru...why did you actually come here? It couldn't have just been to see me and to make sure I ate something. So why?" I questioned him, remaining seated. Ichiru looked at me, seeming to be surprised at my words, but then he just smiled.

" No other reason, I just wanted to see you big brother," he replied, and I couldn't reply to him fast enough. He left my room, closing the door behind him, and i watched him go. Sighing heavily, I laid down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Ichiru was acting so strange today, so unlike how he was. He was acting like we use to be, and it was confusing me because I know that he didn't like me. I'd have to ask the headmaster if Ichiru said anything to him, but I didn't feel like leaving the room. Maybe later.


End file.
